From Raven to Mystique
by RandomWriter101
Summary: During the movie Erik asks her what happened to her and if she had lost her way. I wouldn't necessarily call it that. This is a short story of how she had changed and what had happened to her after Erik was away.


**A/N: Well it's about time I got around to this. After watching Days of Future Past I had this feeling about doing a oneshot for Mystique. When Erik asked if she had lost her way, the look on her face made me feel like something had happened. And then I thought about her and Azazel having Kurt which is what had changed. So I have had this thought for a long time and just finally got around to actually writing this.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.**

"What happened to you? Did you lose your way while I was gone? Are you still Charles' Raven, or are you Mystique?"

The words echo in her head long after she had left Erik. How could he say that? He didn't understand what she had been through, what had happened to her. She had changed yes, did she lose her way? She wouldn't necessarily call it that, but things were different. As for who she was. She wasn't Raven anymore, that girl died the night she had first lost a friend. The night Shaw attacked and had killed Darwin. The death was slow, but eventually she chose her own path. It just happened to be similar to Erik's path. She was Mystique, but if he thought Mystique was that little girl who had chosen his side on the beach he was sadly mistaken. He didn't know who Mystique was, that may have been her name during her time with him, but even then he hadn't truly known her. She began thinking about when he had asked that. The first thing that had popped into her head was Azazel. But instead she had tried to reason with Erik that Trask was the enemy. Now that she was alone, she began remembering the past.

A lot changed once Erik was gone. The Brotherhood had no leader. Well they didn't necessarily need one, but Erik left a large hole inside them. Emma was the first to leave, claiming that she was just riding this team out till it was boring. Angel, Azazel, and Raven then came together. With just the three of them their relationships grew stronger. Angel went through her savings she had made long ago, Azazel ran Shaw's old accounts dry, and Raven cleared her trust bond Charles had made for her years ago.

Now the three of them had more than enough money. They bought a house and started to work. They wanted to keep their brothers and sisters safe. They all may not have 100% agreed with Erik's side, but they had to do what they could. However, after a few years life seemed stale. The three of them did what they could, crusading where they could, but it seemed like the there was no big bag for them to battle.

Through this slow period the three of them had become rather close. Angel would make comments about how she actually felt normal. And she didn't like it. She said that she didn't want to be trapped, to hide from others who she was. She had left that night, never to be seen again.

Then Raven had found something in the paper. She had been on her way home from her job as a waitress when she had seen it. It was an advertisement for a school for gifted people. That's not what caught her eye, what caught her eye was the picture of her house right next to the article. She snatched it up and ran home.

Azazel was there, already making dinner. Raven hadn't realized how domestic the two had become, but somehow they had grown close, possibly to close. He had seen the fear on her face. She handed him the paper and explained the story through tears. After running from her past, from Charles for so long here he was opening a school. From the article it appeared that the school was only for the elite or the humans version of 'gifted.' But Raven knew the true intentions of the school. She knew for a fact that Hank had stayed with Charles and the two of them were probably looking for more mutants, younger than their team had been.

She had cried and Azazel had decided that night that they were leaving. At first Raven thought that he was leaving too and begged him to stay. She didn't want to be alone. She had lost everyone, she had lost Charles, Erik had been taken, and everyone just left her. Azazel said that he would stay with her for as long as fate would let him. He clarified that the two of them would leave, together.

By the same time the next day they were in Europe. Raven wasn't really sure where exactly, but Azazel claimed he had a house here. The two stayed there for almost two years. Azazel had become a part of Raven, and she was glad she had him.

As time went by the two had gotten closer and closer. Raven had never had a 'normal' relationship, but if Azazel had been normal she didn't think she would like him as much as she did. Raven woke up one morning and rolled over to look at Azazel. Even in his sleep he looked evil. And maybe he was, just a little.

She remembered the first time she had met him. He had been working for Shaw and had killed so many agents. She was terrified of him and the others. It was strange to go from completely terrified of someone to being in bed with them. But she had changed; she wasn't that little scared blond girl anymore. She was a mutant, with blue skin, bright red hair, and yellow eyes. And she was proud about that. Azazel claimed that he hadn't liked the form she had chosen that day and had wished he could've seen her true form. But he knew she never would've joined a sociopath like Shaw.

For a while life seemed good. Raven would take a few odd jobs to help keep up appearances and Azazel would bring her information. Whether on a few mutants he found or about Charles school. But then one day Raven had returned home to an empty house. This didn't really bother her considering Azazel would occasionally leave for a few days and then come back, she herself did the same. But after a week Raven started getting worried, not only for Azazel to return, but for herself as well. She was worried that something was wrong with her, and she couldn't go to a normal doctor to find out what. If she changed her form then everything would be in tiptop shape. But after a month she needed to know.

Azazel had not returned and Raven had given up on him. With her abilities she was able to easily speak with the locals. Raven had learned after a few days that they were in Lindau, Germany. The thought of Erik became strong when realizing where they were. But she wasn't going to be here much longer. She had packed a bag and collected all her money. Then, just before she left she wrote a note and stuck it to the fridge. Hoping against hope that maybe, just maybe, he would see it. And with that she walked down the street till she came to a house.

Hahn was a young man mutant. She had found him in the streets of Berlin on a weekend vacation/mission. She had saved him and brought him back with her. Her and Az had worked together to get him a house on their street. His mutant ability was Mnemokinesis or memory manipulation. If she was going to do what she wanted she was going to need him by her side.

With Hahn in tow she went to the town's doctor. There she had made him perform an exam on her. After a few minutes of threatening she was given the results.

It was just as she had feared. She was pregnant. She, Mystique, Raven Darkholme, was going to be a mother. Raven had then commanded Hahn to change the man's memory so that she had appeared normal and there had been nothing out of the ordinary. And then she ran.

She went from village to village, trying to keep a low profile while also trying to tend to her needs. She didn't know how to be a mother, but she knew she had no choice now. She made sure that she stayed healthy, drank waters, ate properly, and anything else she could think of.

But soon enough she had to come to terms with the fact that she was going to have this baby. The pain was severe in her swollen stomach. She cried out in pain and knew what she had to do. Trying her best while in pain she made herself look normal. Normal and pregnant. Her screams had alerted her neighbor and she begged them to call the doctor. The doctor came and after hours her baby was finally born. The pain was too much for her to remain normal and she had changed back into her blue form. The doctor was shocked and disgusted. Before him laid an abomination of nature, and in his hands laid another abomination. The child in his arms was of a bluish hue, similar to that of his mother. He also had three fingers, two toe, and what appeared to be a tail.

The doctor declared her a demon and the child the unholy offspring of Satan. Raven had to think fast, looking past the pain she knocked out the doctor and gently picked up her child. The baby boy squalled and screamed. Raven slowly tried to wrap her baby up as pain ripped through her whole body. Giving birth was not an over pleasant experience. But when she looked at her son she couldn't help but feel warm inside. But before she knew it people were beating down the door. Her neighbor had alerted the town when he had heard the doctor yelling. Seeing the demon before them then started toward her.

Raven ran out of the house, clutching her baby close to her chest. The angry mob had chased after her. She couldn't outrun them and then she knew what she had to do. Tears streamed down her face as she turned down and ran around the mob, changing her form to look like a villager. She held up the child for them to all see. She stared at her crying child as she threw him over the ravine. The crowd was pleased and all returning to their homes. Raven cried and cried as she looked out over the ravine. She had just done the unthinkable, she had sacrificed her child for her own life.

After that point Raven had returned to the states. Word had gotten around about the deaths of many mutants, of course it was underground word. She couldn't find Emma, or Angel, or even Sean. She had done her own investigation had was petrified by the results. Her friends, all of them, were killed, murdered.

After that her vision became red. Now she understood what Erik was talking about all that time ago. Many whom she had loved and cared for were now dead, and she was going to find the man that did it. She had found out about a secret group during the war. With her suspicions she had made her way over. Just as she expected she had found mutants who were America's 'secret weapon.' What she hadn't expected was to see Alex. Then she had gotten the name she might be after.

But nothing prepared her for what she found as she assumed Trask's identity. Dead. So many of her kind killed, butchered, dissected. Then her heart broke when she fell upon familiar faces. Emma, then Azazel, then Angel, she even saw Sean. But Raven had to stay in character, she couldn't weep.

Now she had a mission, Trask.

All these thoughts had flown through her mind as she and Erik were so close. As he bore questions at her. She had changed, she wasn't just some girl. She had found friendship and lost it, a normal life and lost it, a love and lost it, and a child and she had lost that too. She had lost so much, but taking this one man's life was all she needed.

Raven looked deeply into Erik's eyes. "Trask is the enemy."

"Killing one man isn't enough." Had been Erik's answer.

Raven rolled her eyes and scoffed. "It never was for you. Goodbye Erik." And with that she left. She had a mission and she was going to go through with it.

**A/N: Well what did you think? I tried to remain canon while still seeming lighthearted about some parts. So if you have any comments just let me know. Did I use Raven too much and should change it to Mystique more? Did I do anything that could use work? Any grammar or spelling issues?**

**I was thinking of this just being the summary and then going back and actually making this a big story. Where you can see the team after Erik's gone, see Angel, Raven and Az buy a house, maybe give you guys Hahn's story if you want that. But that's all if you guys liked this and want more in depth stuff.**

**P.S. I know I haven't updated anything in a long time but I just finished my first semester of college so that's been on my front burner for months. I'm slowly but surely trying to get back in the game, if you want more info go to my profile.**

**:3**


End file.
